babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
VirtualBox
| discontinued = | frequently updated = yes | status = | programming language = C, C++ | operating system = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Linux and Solaris | platform = | size = depending on platform | language = | language count = | language footnote = | genre = Virtual machine | license = Base Package (USB support only for USB 1.1): GNU General Public License version 2 (Optionally CDDL for most files of the source distribution), "Extension Pack" (including USB 2.0 support): PUEL | alexa = | website = | standard = | AsOf = }} 是由德國 軟體公司出品的虛擬機器軟體，現在則由甲骨文公司進行開發，是甲骨文公司xVM虛擬化平臺技術的一部份。它提供使用者在32位元或64位元的Windows、Solaris及Linux 作業系統上虛擬其它x86的作業系統。使用者可以在VirtualBox上安裝並且執行Solaris、Windows、DOS、Linux、OS/2 Warp、OpenBSD及FreeBSD等系統作為客戶端作業系統"Status: Guest OSes" page on VirtualBox website。 }} The VirtualBox package installs on an existing host operating system as an application; this host application allows additional guest operating systems, each known as a Guest OS, to load and run, each with its own virtual environment. and Genode. | |與同性質的VMware及Virtual PC比較下，VirtualBox獨到之處包括遠端桌面協定（RDP）、iSCSI及USB的支援，VirtualBox在客戶機作業系統上已可以支援USB 2.0的硬體裝置，不過要安裝 Virtualbox Extension Pack. }} Supported guest operating systems include versions and derivations of Windows, Linux, BSD, OS/2, Solaris, Haiku and others. Since release 3.2.0, VirtualBox also allows limited virtualization of guests on Apple hardware, though OSX86 can also be installed using VirtualBox. Since version 4.3 (released in October 2013 ), Microsoft Windows guests on supported hardware can take advantage of the recently implemented WDDM driver included in the guest additions; this allows Windows Aero to be enabled along with Direct3D support. Guest Additions should be installed in order to achieve the best possible experience. The Guest Additions can be installed inside a virtual machine after the installation of the guest operating system. They consist of device drivers and system applications that optimize the guest operating system for better performance and usability. History VirtualBox was initially offered by innotek GmbH from Weinstadt, Germany under a proprietary software license, making one version of the product available at no cost for personal or evaluation use, subject to the VirtualBox Personal Use and Evaluation License (PUEL). In January 2007, based on counsel by LiSoG, innotek GmbH released VirtualBox Open Source Edition (OSE) as free and open-source software, subject to the requirements of the GNU General Public License (GPL), version 2. innotek GmbH also contributed to the development of OS/2 and Linux support in virtualization and OS/2 ports of products from Connectix which were later acquired by Microsoft. Specifically, innotek developed the “additions” code in both Microsoft Virtual PC and Microsoft Virtual Server, which enables various host-guest OS interactions like shared clipboards or dynamic viewport resizing. Sun Microsystems acquired innotek in February 2008. Oracle Corporation acquired Sun in January 2010 and re-branded the product as "Oracle VM VirtualBox". Licensing With version 4 of VirtualBox, released in December 2010, the core package is free software released under GNU General Public License version 2 (GPLv2). This is the fully featured package, excluding some proprietary components not available under GPLv2. These components provide support for USB 2.0 devices, Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) and Preboot Execution Environment (PXE) for Intel cards and are released as a separate "VirtualBox Oracle VM VirtualBox extension pack" under a proprietary Personal Use and Evaluation License (PUEL), which permits use of the software for personal use, educational use, or evaluation, free of charge. Oracle defines personal use as any situation in which one person installs the software, and only that individual, and their friends and family, use the software. Oracle does not care if that use is for commercial or non-commercial purposes. Oracle would consider it non-personal use, for example, if a network administrator installed many copies of the software on many different machines, on behalf of many different end-users. That type of situation would require purchasing a special volume license. Prior to version 4, there were two different packages of the VirtualBox software. The full package was offered free under the PUEL, with licenses for other commercial deployment purchasable from Oracle. A second package called the VirtualBox Open Source Edition (OSE) was released under GPLv2. This removed the same proprietary components not available under GPLv2. Virtualbox requires the use of the Open Watcom compiler to build the BIOS since version 4.2. Although VirtualBox has experimental support for Mac OS X guests, the end user license agreement of does not permit the operating system to run on non-Apple hardware, enforced within the operating system by calls to the Apple System Management Controller (SMC) in all Apple machines, which verifies the authenticity of the hardware. Emulated environment Live CD under VirtualBox on Ubuntu]] Users of VirtualBox can load multiple guest OSs under a single host operating-system (host OS). Each guest can be started, paused and stopped independently within its own virtual machine (VM). The user can independently configure each VM and run it under a choice of software-based virtualization or hardware assisted virtualization if the underlying host hardware supports this. The host OS and guest OSs and applications can communicate with each other through a number of mechanisms including a common clipboard and a virtualized network facility. Guest VMs can also directly communicate with each other if configured to do so. Software-based virtualization In the absence of hardware-assisted virtualization, VirtualBox adopts a standard software-based virtualization approach. This mode supports 32-bit guest OSs which run in rings 0 and 3 of the Intel ring architecture. * The system reconfigures the guest OS code, which would normally run in ring 0, to execute in ring 1 on the host hardware. Because this code contains many privileged instructions which cannot run natively in ring 1, VirtualBox employs a Code Scanning and Analysis Manager (CSAM) to scan the ring 0 code recursively before its first execution to identify problematic instructions and then calls the Patch Manager (PATM) to perform in-situ patching. This replaces the instruction with a jump to a VM-safe equivalent compiled code fragment in hypervisor memory. * The guest user-mode code, running in ring 3, generally runs directly on the host hardware in ring 3. In both cases, VirtualBox uses CSAM and PATM to inspect and patch the offending instructions whenever a fault occurs. VirtualBox also contains a dynamic recompiler, based on QEMU to recompile any real mode or protected mode code entirely (e.g. BIOS code, a DOS guest, or any operating system startup). Using these techniques, VirtualBox can achieve a performance comparable to that of VMware. Hardware-assisted virtualization VirtualBox supports both Intel's VT-x and AMD's AMD-V hardware-virtualization. Making use of these facilities, VirtualBox can run each guest VM in its own separate address-space; the guest OS ring 0 code runs on the host at ring 0 in VMX non-root mode rather than in ring 1. VirtualBox supports some guests (including 64-bit guests, SMP guests and certain proprietary OSs) only on hosts with hardware-assisted virtualization. Device virtualization The system emulates hard disks in one of three disk image formats: # a VirtualBox-specific container format, called "Virtual Disk Image" (VDI), storing files (with a .vdi suffix) on the host operating system # VMware Virtual Machine Disk Format (VMDK) # Microsoft Virtual PC VHD format A VirtualBox virtual machine can, therefore, use disks previously created in VMware or Microsoft Virtual PC, as well as its own native format. VirtualBox can also connect to iSCSI targets and to raw partitions on the host, using either as virtual hard disks. VirtualBox emulates IDE (PIIX4 and ICH6 controllers), SCSI, SATA (ICH8M controller) and SAS controllers to which hard drives can be attached. VirtualBox has supported Open Virtualization Format (OVF) since version 2.2.0 (April 2009). Both ISO images and host-connected physical devices can be mounted as CD/DVD drives. For example, the DVD image of a Linux distribution can be downloaded and used directly by VirtualBox. By default VirtualBox provides graphics support through a custom virtual graphics-card that is VESA compatible. The Guest Additions for Windows, Linux, Solaris, OpenSolaris, or OS/2 guests include a special video-driver that increases video performance and includes additional features, such as automatically adjusting the guest resolution when resizing the VM window or desktop composition via virtualized WDDM drivers . For an Ethernet network adapter, VirtualBox virtualizes these Network Interface Cards: * AMD PCnet PCI II (Am79C970A) * AMD PCnet-Fast III (Am79C973) * Intel Pro/1000 MT Desktop (82540EM) * Intel Pro/1000 MT Server (82545EM) * Intel Pro/1000 T Server (82543GC) The emulated network cards allow most guest OSs to run without the need to find and install drivers for networking hardware as they are shipped as part of the guest OS. A special paravirtualized network adapter is also available, which improves network performance by eliminating the need to match a specific hardware interface, but requires special driver support in the guest. (Many distributions of Linux ship with this driver included.) By default, VirtualBox uses NAT through which Internet software for end-users such as Firefox or ssh can operate. Bridged networking via a host network adapter or virtual networks between guests can also be configured. Up to 36 network adapters can be attached simultaneously, but only four are configurable through the graphical interface. For a sound card, VirtualBox virtualizes Intel HD Audio, Intel ICH AC'97 and SoundBlaster 16 devices. A USB 1.1 controller is emulated so that any USB devices attached to the host can be seen in the guest. The closed-source extension pack adds a USB 2.0 controller and, if VirtualBox acts as an RDP server, it can also use USB devices on the remote RDP client as if they were connected to the host, although only if the client supports this VirtualBox-specific extension (Oracle provides clients for Solaris, Linux and Sun Ray thin clients that can do this, and have promised support for other platforms in future versions). Feature set * 64-bit guests (hardware virtualization support is required) * Snapshots * Seamless mode - the ability to run virtualized applications side by side with your normal desktop applications * Shared clipboard * Shared folders * Special drivers and utilities to facilitate switching between systems * Command line interaction (in addition to the GUI) * Public API (Java, Python, SOAP, XPCOM) to control VM configuration and execution * Nested paging for AMD-V and Intel VT (only for processors supporting SLAT and with SLAT enabled) * Limited support for 3D graphics acceleration (including OpenGL up to (but not including) 3.0 and Direct3D 9.0c via Wine's Direct3D to OpenGL translation) * SMP support (up to 32 virtual CPUs per virtual machine), since version 3.0 * Teleportation (aka Live Migration) * 2D video output acceleration (not to be mistaken with video decoding acceleration), since version 3.1 ;Storage emulation features * NCQ support for SATA, SCSI and SAS raw disks and partitions * Pass-through mode for solid-state drives * Pass-through mode for CD/DVD/BD disks - allows to play audio CDs, burn optical disks, play encrypted DVD disks * Can disable host OS I/O cache * Allows to limit IO bandwidth * PATA, SATA, SCSI, SAS, iSCSI, floppy disk controllers ;Storage support * Raw hard disk access – allows physical hard disk partitions on the host system to appear in the guest system * VMware Virtual Machine Disk (VMDK) format support – allows VirtualBox to exchange disk images with VMware * Microsoft VHD support * QEMU qed and qcow disks * HDD format disks (only version 2; version 3 and 4 are not supported) used by Parallels virtualization products ;Since version 3.2: * Mac OS X Server guest support – experimental * Memory ballooning (not available on Solaris hosts) * RAM deduplication (Page Fusion) for Windows guests on 64-bit hosts * CPU hot-plugging for Linux (hot-add and hot-remove) and certain Windows guests (hot-add only) * Deleting snapshots while the VM is running * Multi-monitor guest setups in the GUI, for Windows guests * LSI Logic SAS controller emulation * Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) video acceleration * Run and control guest applications from the host – for automated software deployments ;Since version 4.0: * The PUEL/OSE separation was given up in favor of an open source base product and a closed source extension pack that can be installed on top of the base product. As part of this change, additional components of VirtualBox were made open source (installers, documentation, device drivers) * Intel HD audio codec emulation * Intel ICH9 chipset emulation * A new VM storage scheme where all VM data is stored in one single folder to improve VM portability * Several UI enhancements including a new look with VM preview and scale mode * On 32-bit hosts, VMs can each use more than 1.5 GB of RAM * In addition to OVF, the single file OVA format is supported * CPU use and I/O bandwidth can be limited per VM * Support for Apple DMG images (DVD) * Multi-monitor guest setups for Linux/Solaris guests (previously Windows only) * Resizing of disk image formats from Oracle, VDI (VirtualBox disk image), and Microsoft, VHD (Virtual PC hard disk) ;Since version 4.1 * Windows Aero support (experimental) * Virtual machine cloning ;Since version 4.2 * Virtual machine groups - allows you to manage a group of virtual machines as a single unit (power them on or off, snapshot them, etc.) * Some VM settings can be altered during a VM execution * Support up to 36 NICs in case of the ICH9 chipset * Support for limiting network IO bandwidth * Can automatically run VMs on a host system startup (except on Windows host) ;Since version 4.3 * VM video capturing support * Host touch devices support (GUI passes host touch-events to guest)/USB virtualization of such devices The extension pack Some features require the installation of the closed-source "VirtualBox Extension Pack": * Support for a virtual USB 2.0 controller (EHCI) * VirtualBox RDP: support for proprietary remote connection protocol developed by Microsoft and Citrix. * PXE boot for Intel cards Päkeijs Dipendènçi VirtualBox rīkwair qt4 en mySQL. Orijinolli, VirtualBox proses XML wiŧ xalan, bùt jigùm wa rīpleisen wiŧ SOAP. # apt-get install virtualbox Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * dkms * fakeroot ** libfakeroot * libaudio2 * libgsoap4 *MySQL ** mysql-common ** libmysqlclient18 *qt4 ** libqt4-declarative ** libqt4-network ** libqt4-opengl ** libqt4-script ** libqt4-sql ** libqt4-sql-mysql ** libqt4-xml ** libqt4-xmlpatterns ** libqtcore4 ** libqtdbus4 ** libqtgui4 ** qtcore4-l10n * VNC ** libvncserver0 * Kitadè sùpportiŋ päkeijs ** virtualbox-dkms ** virtualbox-qt Suggested packages: * dpkg-dev * debhelper * nas * libqt4-declarative-folderlistmodel * libqt4-declarative-gestures * libqt4-declarative-particles * libqt4-declarative-shaders * qt4-qmlviewer * libqt4-dev * libicu48 * qt4-qtconfig * libvncserver0-dbg * virtualbox-guest-additions-iso * vde2 The following NEW packages will be installed: # dkms # fakeroot # libaudio2 # libfakeroot # libgsoap4 # libmysqlclient18 # libqt4-declarative # libqt4-network # libqt4-opengl # libqt4-script # libqt4-sql # libqt4-sql-mysql # libqt4-xml # libqt4-xmlpatterns # libqtcore4 # libqtdbus4 # libqtgui4 # libvncserver0 # mysql-common # qtcore4-l10n # virtualbox # virtualbox-dkms # virtualbox-qt 0 upgraded, 23 newly installed, 0 to remove and 2 not upgraded. Need to get 32.5 MB of archives. After this operation, 130 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libaudio2 amd64 1.9.4-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libgsoap4 amd64 2.8.16-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main mysql-common all 5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libmysqlclient18 amd64 5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main qtcore4-l10n all 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqtcore4 amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-xml amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqtdbus4 amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-network amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-script amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-sql amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-xmlpatterns amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqtgui4 amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-declarative amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-opengl amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libqt4-sql-mysql amd64 4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libvncserver0 amd64 0.9.9+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/multiverse virtualbox amd64 4.3.10-dfsg-1 MB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main dkms all 2.2.0.3-1.1ubuntu5 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/multiverse virtualbox-dkms all 4.3.10-dfsg-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/multiverse virtualbox-qt amd64 4.3.10-dfsg-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libfakeroot amd64 1.20-3ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main fakeroot amd64 1.20-3ubuntu2 kB Fetched 32.5 MB in 3min 37s (150 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package libaudio2:amd64. (Reading database ... 170635 files and directories currently installed.) Instoleiçion Preparing to unpack .../libaudio2_1.9.4-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libaudio2:amd64 (1.9.4-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgsoap4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgsoap4_2.8.16-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgsoap4:amd64 (2.8.16-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-common. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-common_5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_all.deb ... Unpacking mysql-common (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libmysqlclient18:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libmysqlclient18_5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libmysqlclient18:amd64 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package qtcore4-l10n. Preparing to unpack .../qtcore4-l10n_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_all.deb ... Unpacking qtcore4-l10n (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqtcore4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqtcore4_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqtcore4:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-xml:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-xml_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-xml:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqtdbus4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqtdbus4_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqtdbus4:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-network:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-network_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-network:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-script:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-script_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-script:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-sql:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-sql_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-sql:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-xmlpatterns:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-xmlpatterns_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-xmlpatterns:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqtgui4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqtgui4_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqtgui4:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-declarative:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-declarative_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-declarative:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-opengl:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-opengl_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-opengl:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libqt4-sql-mysql:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libqt4-sql-mysql_4%3a4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libqt4-sql-mysql:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libvncserver0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libvncserver0_0.9.9+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libvncserver0:amd64 (0.9.9+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package virtualbox. Preparing to unpack .../virtualbox_4.3.10-dfsg-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking virtualbox (4.3.10-dfsg-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package dkms. Preparing to unpack .../dkms_2.2.0.3-1.1ubuntu5_all.deb ... Unpacking dkms (2.2.0.3-1.1ubuntu5) ... Selecting previously unselected package virtualbox-dkms. Preparing to unpack .../virtualbox-dkms_4.3.10-dfsg-1_all.deb ... Unpacking virtualbox-dkms (4.3.10-dfsg-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package virtualbox-qt. Preparing to unpack .../virtualbox-qt_4.3.10-dfsg-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking virtualbox-qt (4.3.10-dfsg-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libfakeroot:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libfakeroot_1.20-3ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libfakeroot:amd64 (1.20-3ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package fakeroot. Preparing to unpack .../fakeroot_1.20-3ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking fakeroot (1.20-3ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-16) ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Processing triggers for shared-mime-info (1.2-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1) ... Setting up libaudio2:amd64 (1.9.4-1) ... Setting up libgsoap4:amd64 (2.8.16-2) ... Setting up mysql-common (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up libmysqlclient18:amd64 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up qtcore4-l10n (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqtcore4:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-xml:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqtdbus4:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-network:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-script:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-sql:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-xmlpatterns:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-sql-mysql:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libvncserver0:amd64 (0.9.9+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1) ... Setting up virtualbox (4.3.10-dfsg-1) ... * Stopping VirtualBox kernel modules [ OK ] * Starting VirtualBox kernel modules * No suitable module for running kernel found fail invoke-rc.d: initscript virtualbox, action "restart" failed. Setting up dkms (2.2.0.3-1.1ubuntu5) ... Setting up libfakeroot:amd64 (1.20-3ubuntu2) ... Setting up fakeroot (1.20-3ubuntu2) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/fakeroot-sysv to provide /usr/bin/fakeroot (fakeroot) in auto mode Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-16) ... Setting up virtualbox-dkms (4.3.10-dfsg-1) ... Loading new virtualbox-4.3.10 DKMS files... First Installation: checking all kernels... Building only for 3.13.0-40-generic Building initial module for 3.13.0-40-generic Done. vboxdrv: Running module version sanity check. - Original module - No original module exists within this kernel - Installation - Installing to /lib/modules/3.13.0-40-generic/updates/dkms/ vboxnetadp.ko: Running module version sanity check. - Original module - No original module exists within this kernel - Installation - Installing to /lib/modules/3.13.0-40-generic/updates/dkms/ vboxnetflt.ko: Running module version sanity check. - Original module - No original module exists within this kernel - Installation - Installing to /lib/modules/3.13.0-40-generic/updates/dkms/ vboxpci.ko: Running module version sanity check. - Original module - No original module exists within this kernel - Installation - Installing to /lib/modules/3.13.0-40-generic/updates/dkms/ depmod....... DKMS: install completed. * Stopping VirtualBox kernel modules [ OK ] * Starting VirtualBox kernel modules [ OK ] Setting up libqtgui4:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-declarative:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up libqt4-opengl:amd64 (4:4.8.5+git192-g085f851+dfsg-2ubuntu4) ... Setting up virtualbox-qt (4.3.10-dfsg-1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.4) ... # Ùpgreids possibol root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get install virtualbox 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 套件 virtualbox 是虛擬套件，提供者為： * virtualbox-2.2 * 2.2.4-47978_Ubuntu_jaunty * virtualbox-ose * 2.1.4-dfsg-1ubuntu3 請您明確地選擇一個來進行安裝。 E: 套件 virtualbox 沒有可安裝的候選版本 root@bkgovsrv1:~# Kitadè possibol instoleiçion tom-debian:/home/tom# apt-get install virtualbox 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 注意，選擇了以 virtualbox-ose 替代 virtualbox 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * virtualbox-ose * virtualbox-ose-modules-2.6.26-2-amd64 建議套件： * virtualbox-ose-source bridge-utils 推薦套件： * virtualbox-ose-modules 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： * virtualbox-ose * virtualbox-ose-modules-2.6.26-2-amd64 升級 0 個，新安裝 2 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 7110kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 24.6MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？n # Virtualbox-4.3 dè bufùn kontent wa aveilàbol onli in leitest vörçion, bùt yusiŋ vörçion dawnloud from Oracle konflikt wiŧ iksistiŋ dipendènçi.]] Vörçion dawnloud from Oracle ddo not dū kompätàbol wiŧ Ubuntu dè vörçion. Vörçion aveilàbol in Ubuntu wa 4.3.10 bùt in Oracle dè websàit wa 4.3.20 . # apt-get install virtualbox-4.3 Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following packages were automatically installed and are no longer required: * libgsoap4 * libvncserver0 Use 'apt-get autoremove' to remove them. The following extra packages will be installed: * libsdl-ttf2.0-0 The following packages will be REMOVED: * virtualbox * virtualbox-dkms * virtualbox-qt The following NEW packages will be installed: # libsdl-ttf2.0-0 # virtualbox-4.3 0 upgraded, 2 newly installed, 3 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 65,0 MB of archives. After this operation, 67,4 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n Mounting external pathways Konnekting from VirtualBox VM tu host faylsistèms wa keyi yus methods folowen : * In Windows: net use x: \\vboxsvr\share * In Linux: mount -t vboxsf share mount_point Beisikolli, in Linuks mount kommand wa òtomeiten. Errors / Öras Runtime error opening 'Babyish Ubuntu.vbox' for reading: -103(Path not found.). F:\tinderbox\win-4.3\src\VBox\Main\src-server\MachineImpl.cpp731 (long __cdecl Machine::registeredInit(void)). References / Riförènses / 參考資料 See also / Si osou / 參看 * Comparison of platform virtual machines * Virtualization * Hypervisor * LHC@home, distributed computing project for particle physics at the Large Hadron Collider that uses VirtualBox * Platform virtualization * Virtual disk image External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * * Sub-site at Oracle * Virtualbox Downloads * All downloads index (not to be removed). E.g. for guest additions Category:Kros-plätform libörol softwär Category:Free emulation software Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Free virtualization software Category:Software derived from or incorporating Wine Category:Software that uses Qt Category:Sun Microsystems software Category:Virtualization-related software for Linux